The Hand of Death
by teh munchkin
Summary: See chapter one for full summary. The phantom has returned and meets a girl named Sarah Fichaud. Full summary is in first person point of view but story is in third. Based after 2004 Movie.
1. What happened to him?

Disclaimer: The phantom doesn't belong to me… unfortunately; I am just making a story based upon my imagination about after his disappearance.

Summary (in full): That hand of death was not really a hand, but rather a mask, the half mask that OG wore. It burned the color white and covered the monster of the genius. Many know this OG as the Phantom of the Opera, I know him as Erik, my partner in both music and love. My name is Sarah Fichaud and I will tell you the tale of my experiences with the well-known Phantom after his disappearance from the Opera Populaire.

Chapter One – What happened to him?

A young woman was in a "hidden" spot of the music academy in Paris, France, she just arrived there after her parents disowned her earlier that day. The woman's name was Sarah Fichaud and apparently she ticked off her parents for the last time. "Why must you disown me? What did I do to you?" Sarah asked herself.

"_You, my innocent child, have done nothing to me, the Angel of Music._" Sang a voice in the shadows.

"Whose is that voice? Is it you Samuel?" Sarah asked the shadows.

_"I do not know who you talk about. Who is this dear Samuel of your?" _Sang that mysterious voice, _"I am the one who will teach you to sing."_

_"I do not need too much teaching,"_ Sarah began to reply, _"I am indeed, well taught."_

_"But if you wish to excel, just allow me to teach you."_ The man in the shadows responded, suddenly footsteps were heard approaching. _"I must go now, I shall be back soon. Do not look for me, for I will come to you again."_ His voice faded as the footsteps halted.

"Sarah, it is time for rehearsal." Samuel informed. Samuel was a young man about Sarah's age; he was the first person Sarah knew at the academy. Like her, Samuel played the clarinet, they were both talented but Sarah also had the skill of singing. Sarah nodded and they both walked to the stage where everyone was waiting to start rehearsal. The academy's next big show was a solo night, which was indeed that night. Only one person on each instrument were playing the solos while the rest were back-ups. Shirley was the soloist for both clarinet and singing.

The opening performance was to be percussion, then it was trumpet, and of course after trumpet was clarinet, after those three there was intermission. Singing opened up the second half, followed by the piano solo and last was a French horn solo. The percussion soloist started to play the solo Canon in D for the xylophone by Johann Pachelbel as the opening act. The trumpet's solo piece was Concerto by George Frideric Handel to follow the wonderful Canon piece. The next solo was for clarinet; Shirley went onto the stage to the center followed by Samuel, Sarah and the other clarinettists. Shirley was to play Habanera by Georges Bizet for the concert that night, but during rehearsal the most mysterious thing happened. Shirley began to play the song with the accompanists like she always did. But her usual style was not working for this peculiar song, the whole piece sounded as though people were dieing, then suddenly the chair underneath Shirley broke making her clarinet break in half when she hit the ground. "What has happened?"

"It is the work of the Phantom Ghost!" Madame Chatelaine exclaimed.

"The Phantom? Things like this do not happen at this academy! They only happen at the Opera Populaire! It was just a month ago that he had destroyed it! He has apparently died! The police found –" Shirley complained.

"They found nothing except his white mask that he wore!" Madame Chatelaine interrupted.

"If he's not dead than wouldn't he still be at the Opera house?" It was Sarah's turn to speak up.

"No, I'm afraid not, the police searched everywhere and could not find him. They believe that he has moved into this academy." Madame Chatelaine responded.

"Well now I refuse to play since my clarinet is broken! And I refuse to sing! You must all be mad letting this happen! GOODBYE!" With that Shirley marched off of the stage and outside to the shivery day.

"Well we are unable to continue our rehearsal for tonight's performance! Mainly because our main star has just left the building!" Monsieur Nadeau, the head of the academy, exclaimed. He seemed furious that Shirley stormed out.

"Well I believe Samuel Diemert can play it." Madame Chatelaine said.

"What an accompanist? He's only 21 and Shirley has been our star for the past six years! You must be joking me!" Monsieur Nadeau complained.

"Monsieur, he has been well taught by myself and he's been here since he was only 11, please let him play." Madame Chatelaine explained.

"Fine I will allow him to play if he doesn't screw up!" Monsieur Nadeau said calmly. Madame Chatelaine nodded at him then looked over to Samuel. Samuel smiled and went to the front with a new chair. He began to play Habanera, and he sounded like an angel playing.

"So?" Madame Chatelaine asked at the end of Samuel's performance.

"He shall do, but what about the singing portion?" Monsieur Nadeau asked.

"I believe that the new girl is able to sing it, I heard her singing earlier and she was magnificent, what is her name again… oh yes, Sarah Fichaud." Madame Chatelaine pointed out.

"Me Madame?" Sarah asked pointing to herself.

"Yes you, why not trying Shirley's solo, you must know the words by now, but of course I don't really like it with the accompanist singers." Madame Chatelaine responded.

"I don't either," Monsieur Nadeau began, "How about you trying the solo? It is the most popular song besides Point of No Return, give it a shot."

"I shall try, but I am not sure if it will turn out okay…" Sarah said unsurely.

"You'll be fine, I feel quite confident in you," Madame Chatelaine said. Samuel nodded at Sarah for good luck and Sarah went to the centre of the stage.

After quickly clearing her throat, Sarah began to sing Think of Me from Hannibal tha Christine Daae sang during the time of the Phantom and people were known to call it.Sarah ended and everyone clapped.

"I believe we have found our new star!" Monsieur Nadeau stated.

"I believe I found my new victim," The Phantom said under the stage where he was watching the rehearsal, he said it so quietly that no one could here him.


	2. The Day Off

Disclaimer: See first Chapter.

Summary in Full: See first Chapter.

* * *

Chapter two – The Day Off 

That night, all of the songs were done magnificently. But the thriller of the night was Think of me in which Sarah Fichaud sang. Sarah was happy with her performance, but the Phantom wasn't, he missed Christine a lot and the song was so well it reminded him of Christine's performance.

The next morning, all the students in the academy wanted to talk to Sarah. Unfortunately, Sarah was no where to be found, but Samuel knew where she was, he always knew where she went to hide. Samuel used to hide there himself when he was younger, but he found no need to hide anymore. Little to his knowledge, and Sarah's as well, the Phantom was around the hidden spot ready to teach Sarah.

Sarah was done her thinking and was about to leave, but she was stopped by a familiar voice. "_I have returned here to teach you, I heard you sing last night, it was impressive. But you still need some work._" Sarah stopped then and there upon hearing this voice.

"_I am ready to be taught, but here is not a good spot. I do not feel like this is a place to learn music._" Sarah responded simply. She was ready to be taught but for surely not in the area that she was in.

"_Well tonight will be the night where I shall teach you. Be here at eight and I shall lead you to my domain_." The Phantom sang again.

"_I will be there, now I must go, so I will see you then._" Sarah responded silently. She stood up and left, going to her first lesson. On the way she bumped into Samuel.

"Oi, Sarah you better watch where you are going!" Samuel yelled in surprise.

"I'm terribly sorry, Samuel. Please forgive me." Sarah said.

"It's easy to forgive someone like you, Sarah." Samuel stated. "Shall we get to class?"

"Yes, of course." Sarah replied. She smiled simply and started walking with Samuel at her side. They arrived at the classroom and sat down at their seats. Everyone pulled out their clarinets and Madame Chatelaine entered the class.

"Well I feel that last nights performance went excellent, especially with Mademoiselle Fichaud's marvellous piece." Madame Chatelaine stated, everyone clapped, "And I believe Monsieur Diemert did a wondrous job as well!" Everyone clapped once again. "As a treat to the excellence to last night performance, Monsieur Nadeau has decided to cancel all of today's classes. So pack up and enjoy your day!" Madame Chatelaine ended, the entire class cheered and put away their clarinets, and Sarah was incredibly slow considering everybody else's pace. Sarah walked out of the classroom behind Samuel, Samuel allowed Sarah to catch up.

"Sarah, would you mind having a nice chat with me?" Samuel asked.

"No, not at all, please just allow me to drop off my supplies and I shall meet you at the end of the Entrance Hall." Sarah replied sweetly. Samuel nodded and they went their separate directions to drop off their bags. Sarah dropped her stuff on her bed and walked to the Entrance Hall. When she arrived there, Samuel was already there. "Samuel!"

Samuel turned around and walked towards her, "Follow me; I know the perfect place to talk." Samuel lead Sarah to the roof of the academy only to find it abandoned. There was only a bench near the ledge, Samuel and Sarah sat down on it and Samuel began to talk. "Sarah, I have to tell you, since the moment I first met you, I have known one thing," Samuel looked Sarah straight in the eyes; "I need you."

Sarah was shocked at this, but more shocked when Samuel came closer to her, "Samuel, I can't... I have been hurt too many times..." Sarah said before Samuel could kiss her.

"Sarah, I would never do anything to hurt you, because I love you." Samuel said silently.

"I know, that's what all the guys say, but it's when they leave me they hurt me." Sarah replied.

"All right, I understand but can I just do one thing?" Samuel asked. Sarah nodded and Samuel leaned towards her and lightly kissed her on the lips. Sarah liked it so much that she pushed on, and before anyone knew it, their tongues were entwined. After about a minute, Sarah broke it off.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." Sarah said. Samuel just nodded and smiled gently, as Sarah hugged him goodbye. She left, leaving an amused Samuel behind.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took a while, I was gone for about seven weeks, but I wrote this chapter while I was gone. So Samuel and Sarah have a little thing between them, but in the summary it says Sarah is in love with the Phantom, how does it work out? You will find out when it happens! (I can't exactly say when, seeing as I don't know myself...) 


End file.
